


Quackery

by Finkay



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ableism, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Self-Mutilation, Soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В возрасте десяти лет на левом запястье человека проступают те самые слова, с которыми обратится к нему его вторая половина. Так гласят правила этого мира. Вот только у Питера есть очень нехорошее предчувствие на свой счет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. скорее всего, это утка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quackery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867683) by [CAPSING](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAPSING/pseuds/CAPSING). 



> Название фика дословно переводится как "шарлатанство", но подразумевается игра слов.  
> “Quack” - переводится как "шарлатан", и еще обозначает тот звук, что издают утки - “кря”. 
> 
> Перевод сделан в подарок _Блейн_Моно_  
> Бета: DrWinter

_Если это выглядит как утка, ходит как утка, и кажется уткой - это..._

-*-

 

Питер ненавидит уток всей душой.

  

На его левой руке, под металлическим браслетом, раздражающе зудит метка.

С тех пор, как он стал Человеком-пауком, люди все чаще начинают разговор с ним самыми невообразимыми репликами. Никто больше не говорит простого “привет”, ведь это глупо. Нет смысла тратить дыхание на нечто столь банальное, когда у каждого из них заготовлен свой вариант приветствия.

Заговаривать первым всегда страшно. Никто не знает заранее, не его ли потенциальная “родственная душа” стоит сейчас напротив. Даже после того, как нужные слова уже проступили тавром на коже, Питер все равно боится сказать что-то не то и упустить свой единственный шанс. Потерять того самого, единственного человека, который может пойти с ним одной дорогой. С ним - циником, сиротой без цента в кармане, который носится по Нью-Йорку в спандэксе в свое свободное время, с энтузиазмом кота страдающего запором.

Он выпускает паутину и прыгает вперед.

Что ж, если уворачиваться достаточно быстро и делать побольше ненужных движений, то можно ненадолго забыть о том, как зудит кожа на запястье.

 

Почти.

*

В свой десятый день рождения Питер просыпается с беспокойством. Он буквально подскакивает на кровати и в спешке тянет рукав пижамы вниз, чтобы рассмотреть свежую метку.

А потом плачет до тех пор, пока дядя Бен и тетя Мэй не заходят в комнату.

\- Питер, что-то не так? - тетя с обеспокоенным видом приседает рядом. - Это неприличное слово? - мягко уточняет она.

\- Ты же знаешь, Питер, в любом случае в этом нет твоей вины.

Она протягивает руки, и мальчик послушно обнимает ее, продолжая всхлипывать.

\- Иди сюда, малыш, - дядя становится рядом с ними на колени. - Оно не может быть таким уж ужасным.

Он осторожно берет запястье Питера.

И поджимает губы.

\- Ладно, оно… довольно необычное, но...

\- _Непонятное_ , - вставляет между рыданий Питер, а тетя Мэй продолжает успокаивающе его поглаживать.

Действительно, даже самые “ _обычные_ ” слова считаются большей удачей, чем “ _непонятные_ ” - те, которые нельзя истолковать однозначно или требующие восклицательного или вопросительного знака в конце.

\- На самом деле все довольно неплохо...

\- Утка. Здесь написано “ _утка_ ”, - Питер с явным сожалением обводит свое слово.

\- Ничего страшного. Может быть, твоя родственная душа - орнитолог? - предполагает дядя.

Питер выглядит удрученным.

\- Кто?

\- Тот, кто изучает птиц, Питер! - тетя Мэй беззлобно смеется над ним. - И это дает тебе даже некоторое преимущество перед остальными.

Она смотрит на дядю взглядом, который Питер никак не может расшифровать.

\- Это прекрасное слово, не правда ли, милый?

\- Прекрасное слово, - соглашается дядя Бэн, улыбаясь, и ободряюще сжимает плечо Питера. - Особенное! Как ты и твоя вторая половина.

\- Правда? - всхлипывает Питер, цепляясь за их уверенность, как за спасательный круг.

\- Конечно. Ты же знаешь, немногие могут проявить инициативу, но у тебя уже куда больше информации, чем у других людей. У тебя есть " _ответ_ ". Так или иначе вы найдете друг друга.

Его дядя и тетя делятся с ним улыбкой, а блеск их обручальных браслетов кажется ему обещанием.

 

И Питер пытается.

Действительно, пытается в это поверить.

 

Они ходят смотреть на птиц. Каждое второе воскресенье, выйдя из церкви, они идут кормить уток. В зоопарк.

Хотя на самом деле никто ничего не говорит ему об утках.

Питер наблюдает за птицами, пока те медленно и без особой грации и стратегии подбирают хлебные крошки, разбросанные вокруг них. В пустых птичьих глазах только одна мысль - “как бы найти еще больше еды”. Да и та сопровождается ужасным крикливым гоготом.

Но дяде Бену это кажется забавным, и он смеется рядом с ним.

“ _Тупые птицы_ ”, - думает Питер и агрессивнее бросает в них кусочками хлеба.

Одна из пернатых обманщиц ощутимо получает по голове, но целиком насладится этим фактом ему не позволяет неодобрительный взгляд дяди.

Питер искупает свой проступок, подбрасывая утке немного свежих крошек вне очереди.

\- Но это ничего между нами не меняет, - бормочет он ей, опуская в воду еще несколько кусочков. Утка прикусывает его кончики пальцев, выхватывая еду.

Неблагодарная бесполезная тупая птица.

 

Дома тетя просит посмотреть с ней одну из ее любимых дурацких романтических комедий, и Питер без возражений присоединяется.

Каждый раз, когда пары на экране встречаются, и их жизнь, несмотря на все ухищрения сценаристов, в одно мгновение становится идеальной (словно они - две сошедшиеся половинки паззла), Питер невольно закатывает глаза. Он прекрасно понимает, что это самое банальное клише: шпион, чья “вторая половинка” оказывается следователем, грабитель банка, неожиданно замирающий рядом с одним из заложников, или два адвоката из конкурирующих фирм, которые вдруг узнают, что они “родственные души” друг для друга. Кинематограф процветает за счет всех этих драматических конфликтов, доводя напряжение ситуации до крайности.

Но запястье Питера в такие невольно зудит, потому что даже такая глупая подделка все равно вселяет в него надежду.

 

В унылый понедельник, который он проводит в комнате Мэри Джейн, она тихо признается Питеру, что одна из “тех” - “ _обычных_ ” людей, чьи несчастные запястья украшают самые обыденные фразы. Слова, которые можно бросить мельком на улице, такие как "извините" или ужасное "эй".

Питер не делится с ней в ответ своим словом, но Мэри Джейн говорит, что все в порядке. В ее голосе сквозит заметное напряжение(годы спустя, готовя оладьи, Питер подумает, каким же идиотом он был тогда, раз убедил себя, что все действительно в порядке и Мэри Джейн его поняла).

Флэш постоянно дразнит его в школе. Он продолжает говорить всем, что,должно быть, Питеру досталось что-то дурацкое в качестве метки, потому что он и сам придурок. Но обнажать его запястье, чтобы доказать это, не смеет. В конце концов, даже такой человек как Флэш не станет падать так низко. У него, успешного красавчика и спортсмена, на запястье “ _вопрос_ ”. И не просто вопрос, а то, что называют “ _уникальной_ ” меткой. И пусть он не говорит прямо, что там написано, зато хвастается всем, что сразу узнает свою “родственную душу”, когда ее встретит.

Метка Питера покалывает, и он проглатывает оскорбление за оскорблением, защищая ее. Он надеется, что вторая половинка Флэша еще больший кретин, чем он сам, хотя скорее всего это супермодель, работающая волонтером по программе помощи умирающим от рака детям-сиротам.

 

Стоит Питеру начать думать о своей метке, как сон ускользает от него, а мозг начинает выдавать сценарии один ужаснее другого. Что если его вторая половинка - новорожденный, и Питеру придется ждать десять лет, чтобы получить подтверждение, что они “родственные души”, а затем еще неизвестно сколько, пока этот ребенок вырастет? Или же его половина психически не уравновешена и просто повторяет одно и то же? Или вовсе безумна и бессмысленно бросается словами?

Питер пытается утешить себя другим вариантами: что, если его родственная душа - турист, который потерялся, и у него небольшие проблемы с английским языком? Или, может быть, он встретит свою вторую половинку на Хэллоуин в дешевом дурацком костюме? Или он/она шеф-повар в ресторане с тремя звездами, и Питер захочет узнать ингредиенты блюда, которое только что попробовал?

Иногда после очередной порции унижений от Флэша он запирается в школьном туалете (относительно неприкосновенная зона) и, оставшись в одиночестве, разглядывает свою метку, медленно проводя пальцами по неровной линии букв. Это немного облегчает его унижение.

 

Со временем Питера начинает раздражать все, что связано с самой идеей “родственных душ”. Он представляет мир, где у него чистое запястье и не нужно сидеть и ждать чуда, а можно выбрать кого угодно и просто попробовать. Мир, где можно спокойно заговорить с человеком на улице, спросить у него время, сделать комплимент действительно клевой рубашке, которую тот надел, или заметить, что кто-то потерял бумажник.

В действительности, каждый раз заговаривая с незнакомцем, он старается выглядеть лучшим образом и держать свои мысли при себе. Однажды, напившись с Мэри Джейн и глупо хихикая, он думает о том, что стоит придумать какие-нибудь шутки про уток, в стиле “- тук-тук! - кто там?”. Ему интересно, как тогда будет работать эта штука с “родственными душами”, если он просто вынудит говорить своих собеседников “утка”. Хотя, может быть, судьба и его метка сговорились, потому что знают, что ему никогда не хватит смелости так пошутить с незнакомцем.

 

После похорон дяди Бена Питер плачет и снова смотрит на свое запястье. Это позволяет ему чувствовать себя менее одиноким, но не уменьшает его вины. У него болит сердце, и ему плевать, если он сейчас ведет себя как слабак, а не настоящий мужчина. Он просто хочет, чтобы рядом с ним был человек, который, взяв его за руку, солгал бы, что все будет в порядке. Но удушающая горечь потери застревает в горле и никуда не девается следующим утром.

 

Как Человеку-пауку, Питеру приходиться мириться с тем, что все больше людей продолжают говорить ему более и более глупые вещи. Они смотрят на него взглядом, полным надежды, и ждут, что он вдруг согласится с ними, признавая, что начос - величайшее изобретение века, или что у Королевы Великобритании фиолетовые волосы.

“ _Если бы вы только знали…_ ” - он хочет сказать им всем, убираясь от греха подальше от автомобиля, на лобовом стекле которого едва не оставил свои мозги, или уворачиваясь от ножа. “ _Если бы вы только знали, насколько глупое мое слово, вам бы в жизни_ _больше не было скучно_ ”.

В роли Человека-паука ему часто приходится вежливо отклонять чужие предложения показать ему запястье. И каждый такой случай - это не только замысловатые буквы, которые остаются в его памяти, но и болезненное напоминание.

 

После смерти дяди Бена Питер перестает кормить уток в парке.

*

Он обедает дома, далеко от центра города, поэтому искренне удивляется, когда ведущий новостей заявляет, что в этот момент Человек-паук сражается с огнедышащим мутантом. Питер вынужден поспешно простить себе невыполненное обещание помыть посуду, после того как сделает домашнюю работу, данное тете Мэй.

Подгоняемый адреналином он мчится по улицам, цепляясь за паутину, вспоминая какой огромный ущерб городу уже нанес этот самозванец, когда в прошлый раз сражался с монстром в костюме ядреного оранжевого цвета. Он так спешит, что чувствует, как от рывков паутины начинают болеть запястья. Кажется, проходит вечность, прежде чем самозванец оказывается в его поле зрения - с улыбкой маньяка на губах, сверкая острыми зубами. Части его костюма сгорели, включая нижнюю половину маски и на свету видна кожа, покрытая полосками рубцов. Пистолет внушительного вида указывает на огнедышащего мутанта, который невдалеке выдыхает дым.

Паучьи сенсоры переполняют мозг Питера адреналином и паникой. Он чувствует, что _вот-вот_ случится нечто очень плохое, если он не вмешается, поэтому просто прыгает между соперниками прежде, чем задумывается об этом или составляет план.

Ему не хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь устроил здесь пальбу.

 

Он моментально уходит с траектории полета пули под оглушающий звук собственного сердца, который не имеет никакого отношения к опасной ситуации, в которую он вмешался.

Потому что прежде чем незнакомец стреляет в мутанта, отбрасывая его назад.

Прежде чем пуля вылетает из его ствола.

Прежде чем пистолет оказывается перед его лицом.

Прежде чем Питер успевает сказать хоть слово.

Тот говорит:

_\- Утка.*_

 

 


	2. А может быть, и нет

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В названии главы цитата из фильма "Красавица и Чудовище" (1991г.), но зачем автор ее использует переводчик не имеет ни малейшего понятия.

_“Это ты.”_

  
Когда слова появляются на запястье Уэйда, ему десять, и он ничуть не удивлен.

Это всегда он.

Это всегда он, если отец сердится; всегда он, если нужно налить выпить матери.

Это всегда он, даже если отец разбивает телевизор, ремонт которого они не могут себе позволить; всегда он, когда его мать тратит все деньги на бесполезный хлам, который ей не нужен.

Это всегда он, когда отец набрасывается на него.

Это _всегда_ он.

 

Крошечная его часть представляет себе, что это не будет звучать как обвинение. Он представляет себе, как кто-нибудь, улыбаясь, смотрит на него, и говорит эти слова мягко, с надеждой в голосе.

Но эту фантазию быстро заменяет куда более возможный вариант реальности, где человек, глядя на него, выплевывает эти слова с раскаянием или презрением.

“ _Это ты_ ”, - говорит он, и его разочарование вполне объяснимо.

Из всех миллиардов людей на планете это он - Уэйд Уилсон. И кому-то сильно не повезет застрять здесь с ним. Со своей второй половинкой, которая не только ничем не примечательна, но даже не имеет ни денег, ни образования.

 

Когда он чувствует себя не более особенным, чем какая-нибудь снежинка, ему диагностируют рак.

Химиотерапия в сотни раз хуже, чем то, что он чувствовал, когда отец защемлял дверью его пальцы и бил по ребрам, стоило ему заплакать. Он бреет голову, чтобы не смотреть, как его волосы начинают вываливаться клоками, падая во все, что он ест. Он слаб, его тошнит, ему чертовски больно и одиноко. Никто не сидит у его кровати, когда ему закачивают в вены яд. Никто не делит с ним длинные темные ночи.

Доктор, надевая на лицо маску жалости, такую же поддельную, как и ее жемчуга, говорит, что химия не работает.

\- Простите, мистер Уилсон, - лживо сожалеет она. - Вам осталось недолго.

 

Но Уэйд не может так просто умереть.

Его внутренний голос обвиняет его в том, что он не может этого сделать - взять и оставить чье-то запястье пустым, без объяснения причин. Он говорит, что есть еще крошечный шанс, что его “родственная душа” не будет считать их встречу полным провалом. И, может быть, они вместе смогут сделать его - Уэйда - чуточку лучше. Не великим или кем-то в этом роде, просто не таким плохим. Поэтому он не может так просто оставить свою вторую половину, где бы та ни была.

  
  
После проекта "Оружие Х", та маленькая его часть, что до этого надеялась на лучшее, теперь молчит. Ее место занимают таблички, полные веселых комментариев. Он смотрит на свое лицо, на слова на запястье и понимает, что не осталось не единого шанса, что они будут сказаны любым другим способом, кроме как с абсолютным отвращением. Но, к сожалению, смерть больше для него тоже не вариант.

Он снова надевает свою маску.

*

Из-за нового состояния его кожи, метка на запястье тоже скручена шрамами (хотя таблички и говорят, что это ему идет). И даже, после того как он пытается очистить свою кожу, срезая с нее слова, и дважды просто отрезая себе руку - они все равно возвращаются. Слегка измененные, но все те же. Он пытается закрыть их татуировкой. Бесполезно. Пытается зашить их, медленно и тщательно покрывая оба слова нитками, пока не остаются только два квадрата. Но все тщетно.

(Тридцать два голубя преждевременно умирают в ту ночь, весьма разнообразными способами).

  
  
И он начинает говорить.

Он говорит без остановки, не затыкаясь, с теми, кто хочет его услышать, и теми, кто не хочет. Он должен положить этому конец. Решить этот глупый вопрос “второй половины”, дать бедняжке разочароваться в нем и жить дальше, больше не беспокоясь об этом.

Ведь бывают и другие пары, не “родственные души”. Например, люди, которые устали ждать, или те, чьи слова на запястьях исчезли до того, как они получили возможность их услышать.

Иногда Уэйд хочет подобной участи и для себя, чтобы его вторая половинка упала замертво по какой-нибудь причине - авиакатастрофа кажется хорошим вариантом - и эти слова-обвинения наконец исчезли с его кожи. Он начинает проверять свою метку все чаще: каждый нечетный час, и каждый раз, когда видит синий автомобиль, и если на улице три собаки, одна из которых отличается по цвету от двух других.

Но слова упорно остаются на его коже.

  
  
Если у него есть время, после того как он стреляет в кого-нибудь, Уэйд любит смотреть как вместе с последними ударами сердца исчезает и его метка. Когда он думает о другом человеке, чье запястье только что стало чистым, его переполняет почти детская радость.

“ _Это_ ”, - думает он, - “ _один бесплатный членский билет в Клуб Одиноких Сердец, тыковка_ ”.

Подобное хобби позволяет ему видеть “ _слова_ ”, “ _вопросы_ ” и “ _ответы_ ”, иногда “ _скрытые_ ” метки (бедолаги), и даже “ _имя_ ”. Один раз. Видеть, как оно исчезает было самым большим насаждением. Гребаный педофил получил “ _имя_ ”, тогда как ему достался только чертов “ _ответ_ ”. Он кастрирует этого ублюдка, позволяя ему истечь кровью, пока сам насвистывает мелодию из Динозавра Барни.

Несколько раз ему кажется, что он нашел того, кто ему нужен. Были звоночки. Но в итоге или этот человек потом добавлял что-нибудь в конце своей реплики, или уже носил обручальный браслет поверх метки.

 

Таких людей ему нравится убивать больше всего.

*

Было вполне очевидно, что судьба, будучи той еще сукой, сделает “это”, когда он сможет услышать, но не сможет сразу отреагировать. 

Его рука дергается, он теряет цель и пуля попадает противнику в плечо, а не в голову. В любой другой день он бы отрезал руку после такой неудачи, но сегодня позволяет себе некоторую слабость.

Потому что слова звучат мягко и удивленно, а главное из уст чертова Человека-паука - официального бойскаута Нью-Йорка.

  
\- Что? - упрямо переспрашивает он.

\- Не могу поверить в это, ублюдок!

Уэйд вздрагивает, сильнее обхватывая пальцами пистолет. И неудивительно, мой дорогой друг Уэйд, что мы не были готовы к тому, что человек, который с одной стороны должен принять тебя, а с другой дополнять как твоя вторая половинка, окажется…

\- Я провел с утками _годы_ , из-за тебя! - шипит Человек-паук, обвиняюще указывая пальцем на Уэйда, который впервые не может найти слов.

Мутант, которого пуля едва задела, делает глубокий вдох, готовясь выпустить еще один огненный удар. И Уэйд успевает только моргнуть, прежде чем Человек-Паук одним быстрым движением заклеивает паутиной злодею рот. А затем, на всякий случай, еще и добавляет пару полноценных ударов.

Уэйд слышит его мычание, поразительно похоже на “ _ох, ты не должен_ ”, “ _о, да_ " и " _проклятая птичья угроза_ ”.

“ _Если этот Человек-паук будет дружелюбным…_ ” - одна из его табличек замолкает, когда он сам оказывается в воздухе. Этот худощавый мальчишка берет его на руки, словно он ничего не весит, и переносит их на ближайшую крышу.

Он, не теряя времени, снимает левую перчатку, следом за ней металлический браслет и Уэйд видит свои каракули на его тонком запястье. Чернильные слова поверх голубых вен под бледной кожей дрожат в такт с пульсом.

Он собирается солгать. Сказать что это не он, потому что просто не может свалиться на Человека-паука со всем своим дерьмом. Но тот срывает свою маску, и его улыбка ярче чертового солнца.

Пускай Уэйд облажался, но что-то внутри него все равно приятно покалывает. И это “что-то” напрямую связано с тем фактом, что Человек-Паук смотрит на него как квинтэссенцию всего лучшего в этом мире.

 

И та маленькая частичка него, что молчала все эти годы, сейчас шепчет, что стоит побыть эгоистом.

 

\- Парень, - начинает Уэйд, но Человек-паук его прерывает.

\- Питер, - говорит он с раздражающей наивностью.

\- Питер, - исправляется он, чувствуя как звук имени остается на губах. - Слушай...

\- Я так счастлив, - Питер не дает вставить Уэйду и слова. - Я думал, что никогда не встречу тебя, или что ты будешь совсем ребенком, или человеком с расстройством психики, c которым я столкнусь в больнице…

“ _Что ж, это не так и далеко от истины_ ”, - смеется табличка.

\- ... но вот он ты, достаточно взрослый… сколько тебе лет? Ты не выглядишь _очень_ старым…

\- Я живу тем, что убиваю людей, - выпаливает Уэйд, чтобы остановить нескончаемую болтовню мальчишки. Он привык за эти годы говорить много, не затыкаясь, разучившись удерживать мысли при себе. И хотя чаще всего он болтал сам с собой, это никак не сравнится с лепетом Питера. Впрочем, после его фразы улыбка медленно исчезает с мальчишеского лица.

Уэйд хотел бы надеяться и быть эгоистом, следуя велению внутреннего голоса, хотел бы наконец чего-то хорошего и постоянного в своей жизни. Но он еще не настолько сошел с ума, чтобы не понимать, что когда вся правда о нем откроется, то эта куча дерьма просто рухнет вниз и похоронит его без остатка. Поэтому он собирается пресечь это в зародыше.

  
  
\- Ладно, - говорит Питер после долгой паузы. Он изучает лицо Уэйда, и тому впервые за долгое время хочется прикрыть свои шрамы. - Я понимаю, что тяну одеяло на себя.

\- Что? - Уэйд уверен, что он только что ослышался.

“ **Этот малыш вообще реален?** ” - перешептываются таблички.

\- Слушай, - энтузиазм мальчишки слегка утихает. - Мы только что встретились. Естественно, нам понадобится время, чтобы во всем разобраться. Я понимаю.

Питер внимательно смотрит на него, и Уэйд уверен, что у мальчишки самые красивые глаза, что ему доводилось видеть. Карие? Что ж, их серьезно недооценивают. И пусть идет к черту этот арийский голубой, потому что глаза Питера прекрасны и кажется, что каждая его ресница вырезана уверенной рукой скульптора эпохи Возрождения. 

\- Но мы “родственные души”, - продолжает Питер. - Некоторые вещи… нам просто нужно будет поработать над ними. Я ничего не знаю о тебе, но я так долго ждал, что не собираюсь сейчас сбегать без единого выстрела.

\- Говоря о выстрелах. Я стреляю в людей. Иногда я их бью или перерезаю им горло. За деньги. - Уэйд просто хочет внести ясность. Скорее всего в первый раз Человек-паук не обратил должного внимания на его слова. - Однажды, я задушил того, кто просил пощады. И совесть меня потом не мучила.

Питер относится к его откровению с изрядным равнодушием, разве что между его бровей _\- густых и широкие… он их выщипывает ,что_ _ли? Потому что такая форма просто не может быть естественной -_ появляется складка.

\- Я услышал тебя с первого раза. И уверен, что ты уже сообразил, что я этого не одобряю. Но еще ты только что боролся с огнедышащим мутантом и лишил пожарный департамент города лишних неприятностей. Может быть, даже спас пару жизней. И не стрелял в меня, хотя мог, - он пожимает плечами, которые вблизи кажутся куда более худыми. - Поверь, это говорит о тебе намного больше, чем о половине местных полицейских, а значит ты не можешь быть плохим.

Это не та реакция, которую ожидал Уэйд. У него заготовлено сорок три возможны сценария для отказа и тридцать семь, на случай, если ему заявят, что он отвратителен (два из них взаимоисключающие). Но ни одного для счастливого финала. У него даже нет на этот случай чрезвычайных протоколов, что заставляет сейчас крошечного, красивого мужчину, одетого в красное и черное, в глубине его головы разбивать руки о красную кнопку, выкрикивая “ОТМЕНА”. Безрезультатно. 

\- Очевидно, мне просто досталась не самая сообразительная вторая половина, - Уэйд понимает, что реплика слабая, но лучшей у него нет.

Он возвращает пистолет в кобуру на бедре, тогда как Питер продолжает усмехаться:  
\- Тем не менее, сейчас я единственный доступный для тебя вариант. - В уголках его глаз появляются морщинки, а на левой щеке - ямочка. - Назовем это результатом естественного отбора. - И он смеется. - Так что давай тогда я буду мускулами, а ты мозгом. Пошли, я познакомлю тебя с моей тетей… кстати, как тебя зовут?

 

Уэйд не утверждает, что он хороший человек.

Он просто идет следом.

**Author's Note:**

> * В оригинале автор в очередной раз играет со словами, используя слово "duck", которое имеет еще один подходящий перевод - "пригнись". Спасибо за уточнение Fellande :)


End file.
